Sleep Together
by Imperfect Being
Summary: Shandy smut involving the beach, ice cream, and sex...


Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just like to write about them. This story is based on one of my favorite songs by Garbage.

The emptiness

The craziness

Satisfy this hungriness

Darling, how would it feel?

• Sharon was tired of being alone. She enjoyed, no she cherished going on outings with Andy. She could see him filling this void in her life that she so longed to feel again. To be loved and to wake up with arms around her.

After Nicole's wedding their friendship grew. Even after the misunderstanding last year about their so-called relationship with Nicole and Rusty pointing out their non dates as actual dates. With holidays over and murders and suicides on hold for who knows how long. Sharon enjoyed having all of her children home.

Ricky receives a call from Sam that there was a problem at work so he had to leave as soon as possible. Exiting Rusty's room with his bags and Rusty in tow. Ricky looked at his mother with sad eyes. "Look mom I'm really sorry I have to cut my vacation short but Sam called he needs help with the paperwork to finalize our internet buyout deal."

"Oh Ricky it's no problem. Do you want me to drive you to the airport?" As she hugged him.

"No, Rusty is taking me. I promise when all of the paperwork is finalized and I'm done with everything. I'll stop by and visit again." Kissed her on the cheek. "I love you mom."

"I love you too Ricky, have a safe flight back." Smiled sadly and gave him another hug before he left. So with Emily at Jack's apartment. Sharon was alone. Going to the fridge contemplating if she should opening a bottle of wine and have a glass. She decided on water instead. She went to her book shelve and grabbed a book called The Regulators by Steven Bachman. Forty minutes later her phone buzzed. It was a text from Rusty saying he will be staying at Jimmy's house for weekend.

Since Andy doesn't drink anymore and Louie was spending a lot of time with Patrice. Andy stayed home. He was engrossed in his favorite horror movie, House Of 1000 Corpses directed by Rob Zombie. He paused it during the scene where the two deputies found the dead mutilated bodies of the female cheerleaders that have gone missing and Mary hanging by a hook naked gaged in the barn screaming. Andy heard his phone ringing, groaning hoping it's not another case, the movie was starting to get good.

As he looked at his phone and saw her name and smiled.

"Hello Sharon, how are things going, need some rescuing?"

"Hello Andy, I'm doing alright. No, Rusty took Ricky to the airport, he had to fly back to help Sam finalize their internet buyout deal. Rusty is staying at Jimmy's house for the weekend."

"Jimmy?" He ask puzzled.

"Yes, Jimmy, they met at the coffee shop down the road a few weeks ago."

"That's good, I am happy for the kid. To move on with his life even with that Nut Job still on the loose."

"Yes, me too, um Andy... Do you... Uh, do you have any plans for today? I know it's short notice, uh you're um probably busy..."

Chuckled. "No Sharon, I have no plans, I am just seating here watching movies. Do you want to go to the beach and have lunch, or maybe see a movie?"

"Well, It is beautiful out, we could go to the beach and afterwards dinner. Does that sound alright?"

"Of course, I'll pick you say around 4?"

"Perfect, Andy see you soon." After she hung up the phone, she leaned her head back onto the couch and gazed up at the ceiling. Pondering what she would wear. After thinking about it she stood up and walked towards her bedroom to get ready.

Make me a pretty person

Make me feel like I belong

Make me hard and make me happy. Make me beautiful

•As Sharon glanced into the mirror one last time. Reapplying her lipstick, while rubbing her lips together, checking her makeup, and final ran her hands down her red dress. She loved the way the dress felt tight on her body, showing just the right amount of cleavage, hopefully enough to entice Andy. She blushed at the thought of Andy staring at her breast. A wicked smiled played on her lips as she thought of ways to seduce him.

Anticipating Andy's reaction to how she dressed today. Her hair extra wavy, lipstick as red as her dress. As she heard a knock on the door. Yelled from her bedroom, "Come in Andy the door is unlocked!"

Andy yelled as he walked in and slammed the door shut. "Sharon are you crazy! Why would you leave your door unlocked you know that Strohl is on the loose. He could have came in here and killed you!"

"Andy I am more than capable to take care of myself. I do carry a gun!" Replied Sharon.

"I know you can take care of yourself, Sharon. But he did come after Brenda and Rusty at her place. Please don't take any chances, I don't want to lose you." "Uh...I mean Rusty doesn't want to lose you." Clearing his throat. Thinking to himself, Andy you idiot.

Sharon yelled "Andy I do appreciate your concern for my safety. Really I do. I promise to be more careful next time, okay? I would hate for Rusty." Paused for a moment "and you to feel guilty about me being careless."

As she exited her bedroom and walked down the hallway toward him. Andy just stared at her with is mouth ajar. Oh my god, is she trying to kill me. Staring at marvelous long legs with that red dress a little shorter then her usual dresses she wears on our outings, it hugged her in all the right places, the way her breast were squeezed tightly and slightly moving up and down as she walked. Those glorious red lips, so kissable. Her greens eyes sparkled more than usual. Oh good lord her hair. The way the lights intensified her red highlights in her wavy auburn hair. She looked like a Angel.

She liked the way he looked her over. The way his darkened with desire. With his mouth ajar and his eyes moving from her legs to her face. Andy looked handsome in dark denim jeans, white t-shirt and his black leather jacket that she loved. The shocked look on his face brought a smirk to her face as she slowly strutted towards him. She stopped right in front of him. Looked him in the eyes and brought her face closer to his and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"Hi" Sharon said as wiped some of her lipstick off his cheek. He looked into her green eyes as they sparkled and then something else he wasn't quit sure.

Clearing his throat. "Uh... Hi, you uh... You... You... You look really beautiful. Are you sure you want to go to the beach with you dressed like that?"

She moved a little closer to him and moved her hands up and down on the lapels of his leather jacket. "Yes Andy I do. Is that alright?" Smelling her sweet perfume and getting lost in thought of what it would be like to wrap his arms around her, to kiss those ruby red lips.

"Hmm, hello Andy?" Moving her hand under his chin. Looking at her Andy cleared his throat again and smiled at her. "Yes that's uh... Uh... Fine.. Uh... are you ready to go?" Darting his eyes towards the floor.

Sharon patted him on the chest. "Yes I am ready, let me grab my purse." As she turned around he notice that the back of her red dress was low cut. He took a deep breathe and rubbed his left ear to lower his blood pressure. What is she trying to do to me?! God this woman is beautiful. He thought.

•As they reached the secluded part of the beach he parked the car. Getting out of his car and walking around the front to open her door. He held his hand out. Sharon smiled at Andy and took his. "Thank you." As they strolled side by side onto the beach. she stopped him. "One second Andy" placed her hand on Andy's forearm so she could balance herself while she removed her heels. Andy chuckled "I don't know how you women can wear those death shoes all day?." Still laughing while he watched her removing her shoes. She took a few steps ahead of him and turned "They make my legs look amazing, oh and Andy? I always see you checking my legs out even back at my condo." Before she turned around she winked at him. He watched her walk away with an extra sway in her hips.

Did she just wink at me? Slightly jogging to catch up to her. "Well, what can I say I'm a man and you do have amazing legs. Specially when you wear those short pencil skirts and this dress today." She stopped and turned around and looked at him with flushed cheeks. He grinned at her and winked. Enjoying himself, man did he love when she gets flustered. She stood there for a moment just staring into his chocolate brown eyes. Her heart beating faster in her chest.

Clearing his throat he walked towards her. When he stopped next to her. He glanced into her eyes with the hugest smile. Sharon smiled back at him "No, you're a pig." and shoved hard him. Andy lost his balance and fell on his back into the sand. Knocking the wind out of him. Sharon put her hand over her mouth to cover up her laughter. Andy looked up at her and smiled. He loved to hear her laugh. It took her a few minutes to get her laughter under control and reached her hand out to help Andy up.

But she didn't know he had other plans. As he held onto her hand he pulled her down. "ANDY!" She screams, her shoes flew in the air, she fell right on top of him. He grunted as her elbow landed right into left side, her face slammed into his chest knocking the wind out of him again. They laid there for a minute catching theirs breath.

The smell of her perfume violated his senses, he found it hard to breathe so he rolled them over. So now she was under him. He moved his hands so they were around her head onto the sand. So his weight wouldn't crush her. Both of them breathing heavy, he watched her chest rise and fall and being constricted in that dress. He heard her moan and looked up into her eyes. She liked the way his eyes darkened while staring down at her breast, the heat of his body on top of hers, and that delicious smell of his aftershave was driving her insane. The next thing she knew she moaned and Andy gazed traveled to her eyes. They stared at each other for a moment, both with desire in their eyes and a slight smile.

Andy lowered his head towards her but she placed her index finger on his lips centimeters away from her's. "Andy, I'm...I'm not like all the other girls, I can't take it like the other girls, and I won't share it like the other girls. That you use to know." She gazed into his eyes, Andy took a deep breath. It sadden him to think that she would think that this was just a one time thing for him, yes in the past he was like that. But not with her, his feelings went much deeper, he loved this woman. He wanted her mind, body, and her magnificent soul. He saw the sadness in her eyes.

Always in the back of her mind she remembers how in love Jack and her use to be in the beginning. But things change after giving birth to Emily and Ricky. Jack stopped paying attention to her and went out all the time to have a few, okay a lot of drinks with his law firm buddies. Jack stopped caring about her, but only when it was convenient for him, he cared. But in the end he would always leave and place notes of how sorry he was and he would try to get better.

Andy cleared his throat. "Sharon, I haven't been with anyone in over three years. Look, I really care about you. I don't want this to be a one time thing between us. I'm not that man anymore. I want us, for it to be for...for forever, or as long as you want me. Uh...I don't want to share you with anyone else." She saw the truth in his eyes. "Andy, I...I care about you too. I just can't, no I won't get hurt again." She turned her head to the side as tears started formed into her eyes. Andy moved off her and was on his knees, then helped Sharon sit up. He brought a hand to her face, so she could look at him. The sadness in them broke his heart. As a single tear final broke through her blockade slide down her cheek, his thumb wiped it away. "Sharon I can't promise you that we wont fight, because we will. But I will always fight for you. I can't hide these feelings I have for you anymore."

She took a deep breath and gazed into his eyes seeing that what he said was real that he did have genuine feelings for her. She placed her hand on his hand and her thumb rubbing his wrist. She moved her face closer his. "Andy I don't want you to hide them anymore." She brings lips closer to his mouth. The softness of their lip finally touched, she traced her tongue on his bottom lip causing him moaned. Opening his mouth to her questioning tongue. She tasted of cinnamon. He bit her lower lip causing her to hum and she brought her other hand to the back of his neck. After what seemed like eternity they broke apart and smiled at each other.

"Are you hungry? I brought lunch and a blanket." he asked moved forward to get into a standing position, he moved some of her hair to one side and kissed her again. She hummed a yes into the kiss. He broke the kiss and cupped her chin. "Stay here had enjoy the view I'll be right back with everything, alright." She just hummed and brought her legs to her side watching Andy walk back the car.

As he arrived to the car he pushed the button to unlock the trunk and retrieved the blanket and the wicker basket with their food and drinks. He walked back towards her. He glanced at her and was pleased to see her eyes sparkle back at him. She stood up and helped Andy placed the blanket down on the sand and Andy set the basket down. They both sat next to each other. Opening the basket Andy handed Sharon, her favorite sandwich a chicken salad sandwich on sourdough bread, with a water bottle, and a bowl of fresh strawberries. Thanking Andy, she adored how he knew what she liked.

Andy couldn't help but stare at her, she was beautiful with wind lightly blowing her hair and the sunset giving her face a gorgeous glow. "Is your sandwich alright?" Blinking a few times. Sharon shook her head slightly she glanced at Andy. "Yes, it's delicious, thank you." He took a bite out of his tofu turkey sandwich and smiled back at her. They ate the rest of their meal in silence enjoying the sunset view over the ocean and fresh smell of salt water hitting their nose. It was very relaxing.

"Oh man I am stuffed" Andy said as he laid down and rubbed his belly counter clockwise. Sharon giggled and laid her head on Andy chest and an arm draped around his waist. "That was delicious Andy thank you." "Your welcome Sharon, anytime." Placed a arm behind his head looking up at the sky and the other arm around Sharon's waist. She looked up and studied Andy's face. He looked down and smiled at her. Squeezed her a little, causing her to hum. They laid like that till the sun was longer visible and what little clouds that were out lost their magical hues of orange, pink, purple, and golden yellow.

They both dusted themselves off and put everything away. Andy watched Sharon neatly fold the blanket and place it inside the basket. Noticing she was being watch she smiled and walked up to Andy and stood up on her toes and kissed him. They wrapped their arms around each other and kissed when their lips broke apart, but they just kept hugged each other. She placed her head under his chin. Enjoying the warm feeling of each other's body next to one another.

Walking back towards to the car, hands intertwined. They would looked at each other here and there with such love. She couldn't help but smile.

Andy opened the door for her and kissed her lips. Closing her door he popped the trunk open while whistling and placed the wicker basket in trunk. The drive back to her condo they held hands and talked about their kids. As he pulled up and parked his car. They looked at each other. "Would you like to come up for some coffee?"

"Hmmm, I don't know. Depends if you have ice cream? I am craving something sweet." He said raising his eyebrows with a huge grin on his face. Sharon laughed, "As a matter of fact I do have ice cream, it's java chocolate chip." She winked at him and moved closer to him. He saw that she was moving in and he moved to meet her halfway. Their lips met both humming in delight. To finally have this marvelous woman kissing him. He was in heaven, he would do anything to have her smile, and to make her happy, she deserved it. They broke apart and Andy got out of the car and walked around and opened her door.

I got you crawling up a mountain

Hanging round my neck

I got you twisted round my finger

Crawling round my legs

They had one of their arms around each other's waist. Kissing ever few steps. As they reached her door he turned her around so she was facing him. He cupped her face and kissed her. She brought her arms to the back of his neck and tilted her head to the side to deepen their kiss. She nipped at his lower lip making him moan. He pressed her back to her front door causing her to grin. He broke the kiss, with his face next to ear he whispers. "My, my, Sharon you are a biter. Who knew this wicked woman like yourself could be so violently sexy." She laughed then pushed him away. So she turned around and unlocked the door.

Setting her keys and purse on the table next to the door. Next she took off her heels and bent over to placed them under the table. She started to untie Andy's shoes and placed them next to her heels. As Andy held onto the table while Sharon lifted his foot to removed his socks. He was so memorized by this woman. That here she was on her knees taking off my socks. The way her hair curled around her face and slightly covered her breast. As she took off the other sock, Andy held his hand out to help her stand up. As he pulled her up he placed a light kiss on her lips. Then removed his jacket and put it on the back of her couch.

"I'll put some music on and you get the coffee ready." He said as he walked towards the stereo system. Sharon hummed and walked into kitchen and started the coffee machine. Reaching into the cupboard to get two coffee mugs out and placed them on the counter. Looking towards the living room she saw Andy was sitting on the couch bent forward looking through the paper on the table and found the sport section.

She walked into the living room and placed his coffee on the table and sat next to Andy. He glanced over to through the paper and with his other hand bent forward and put her feet on his lap. Slowly massaging her feet, she was letting out small hums here and there. Taking a sip of her coffee watching Andy rub her feet and reading. She couldn't help but smile to herself. How much Andy has changed over the years from a hot tempter detective to her best friend, now her partner. Andy sensing he was being watched put the paper down, grabbed his coffee took and few sips and looked over to her and gave her that smile that warmed her heart. As they finished up their coffee, they both went to the kitchen. She took their mugs and washed them out and put them in the dishwasher.

Walking towards the freezer and took out the ice cream and placed it on the counter. She felt Andy move her hair to one side, placed his hands on her hips and kiss her neck. His lips sending shivers down her spine and a warm feeling in her center she couldn't help but moan. Andy moved one of his hands up to cup one of breast. She grabbed the counters edge holding herself up. She moved her body back a little so it was flat against his body feeling his erection on her butt and raised her chest up as Andy cupped her breast, pinching her nipple hard. Causing both of them to moan. He nipped at her ear and moved his hand back on her hips and slowły turned her around.

His chocolate brown eyes were filled with passion, setting her body on fire, her center getting wetter, soaking through her panties. They kissed, their arms wrapped around each other. He lifted her off the ground and placed her on the counter. He spread her legs so he was in between them. Grinning he lightly moved his hands from her hips down her outer thighs and very sensually her inner thighs. Causing Sharon to moan and tilt her head back. Andy moved his hands off her thighs and opened the drawl and grabbed a spoon.

As Sharon came back to her senses. Noticing that Andy had a spoon and was opening her ice cream. She watched him as he opened it and scooped a small spoonful, and was brought it to her lips. He was mesmerized how slowly she placed her mouth around the spoon, moaning as she pulled away and licked her lips. Andy bent forward and kissed her hard, moaning as he tasted the sweet java chocolate in her mouth and the coolness from the ice cream melting in their mouths. He pulled apart and scooped more ice cream and took a bite. Hummed "Taste better from your mouth." Causing Sharon to hum. Taking the spoon from him and scooping more ice cream and placed it by his lips, as he slowly opened his mouth she pulled it away and placed it in her mouth, winking at him. Andy puts his hands in her hair kissing her mouth, them moving along her jawline and down her neck nipped, sucked, licked at her collar bone possibly leaving a mark but at this moment she didn't care. He went back her mouth, tongues dueling against each other.

His hands moving down her body to her thighs, going under her dress. He rubbed her center through her panties with his index finger feeling her wetness. "Oh Andy" she breathed out, clenching his shirt. He went to the side of her hips to pull her panties down, Sharon placed her hands on his shoulder and lifted her butt off the counter to help Andy remove her panties. He didn't waste anytime he placed a hand in her hair and looked her in the eyes. "Tell me what you want Sharon?" He ask in a husky voice. She moved closer the edge of the counter. Her eyes the darkest green he's ever seen. Soothing her hands over his chest. "I want you touch me Andy, I want to make me cum with your hands, also with that talented mouth of yours, and I want you to make love to me in my bed gentle at first but then I want you fuck me hard."

He kissed her hard, slowly moving his hand up her thighs to her wet hot center. Rubbing her clit, placed his index finger into her center. Both moaning, her walls tightened and swallowed his finger, he placed a second finger in her. "You are so tight and wet around my fingers. Mmmm you feel so good." Pumping his fingers in and out of her. Listening to her hums of pleasure and her hips riding my hands. Her head fell back, eyes closed mouth ajar, god she was beautiful. I kiss her neck and licking up to her mouth and kissed her passionately. I could tell she was getting closer by how vocal she was getting. I used my thumb and rubbed her clit in a circular motion. Her juices coated over my fingers, it's felt wonderful to make this powerful woman powerless with my hand. "Oh Andy, YES! Oh yes!"

Slowing her hip movements I left my fingers in her center till her breathing was back to normal. I slowly took them out and was about to lick my fingers but Sharon took my hand and sucked each finger clean causing me to groan. "You wicked woman." She grinned and pulled me into a kiss. The taste of her in her mouth and hint of ice cream made my manhood throb.

He took the spoon again and took a decent amount in his mouth. Bending his knees he pulled her dress up a little more exposing her sex to him. He groaned. Man he was lucky to have her like this. The smell of her arousal making he harder, to just fuck her right now. But no he wanted Sharon to come undone with his tongue, to feel her walls tighten and to hear her scream his name. To feel her hands on his head telling him how good it's feel and that's she's coming. To taste her sweet nectar. He groaned at those thoughts in his head.

He moved his face to her center, licking his cold tongue on her nub making her shiver and gasp at how amazing his cold his tongue felt on her. She put her hands in his hair pulling his mouth closer to her center. Andy smile and licked and sucked her cause her to moan. "Oh Andy that feels so good, please don't stop." Sharon was not a begged but this man had a way with his mouth, causing her to come undone. To shed her walls she built up to protect herself. To have this wonderful man on his knees pleasuring her and breaking her down felt like this was liberating. Her head leaning forward as she felt herself getting close. Hands in his hair scratching his scalp. "Yes, Andy right there, oh yes, I'm sooo close."

Andy licking her faster and placing his two fingers in her center so his mouth can work on her clit. "Oh Andy, shit, oh oh oh Andy!" Her nails digging into head, body shaking violently, her center pushed into his face, and her thighs crushing his head. He didn't mind the feel of her juices all over his hand, on his face, and the sweet taste in his mouth he couldn't get enough of her juices. His licked up the rest of her juices until he was satisfied with his work. He placed a kiss on her swollen nub and stood back up in front if this gorgeous woman. Her face and neck flushed her breathing ragged. She looked so sexy and I'm the one who made her look like this. Smiled at me and pulled me closer and kissed me. She hummed into the kiss. "Mmm I love the way I taste in your mouth."

The caveman in me couldn't take it anymore. He picked her up over his should and carried her to her bedroom. She squealed, laughing. "Andy! Put me down, you'll hurt your back!" "Shhh woman, I'm a man and I can carry you to your room." She giggled even more. "Well hurry up already!" He rolled his eyes with a wicked grin on his face. "Sharon I'm going to make you forget your name, you make my words."

"Well see about that Lover Boy." "Boy, oh I'm no boy, and I'll prove it to you." Walked into her room and threw her on her bed. Sharon screamed and landed on her back and sat up and scooted towards the end of the bed. She stood up and walked towards him then pushed him against the wall causing him to moan. She grab the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. Gliding her hand over his chest, down his stomach, to his jeans undoing his belt buckle, then unbuttoned and lowered his zipper on his jeans. He was just standing there in his boxers. Enjoying this view she bite her lower lip and looked up at Andy. He lowered his head and kissed her. Swiftly Andy had Sharon against the door, roaming his hands all over her body till they stopped at the back of her dress and pulled her zipper down and traveled his hands up her arms to her shoulders to the straps of her dress to move it off her. As the dress fell looking at her marvelous body, she was only wearing her black lace bra which made him hard and he groaned. "God woman you are beautiful." Causing Sharon to blush and reach for Andy. He stopped her hands and placed them above her head and kissed her, pressing his hard members on her naked center. She moaned and pressed her body onto his. "Don't move your hands." He said looked her in the eyes. Sharon bite her lower lips and shook her head. He let go of her hands and glided them down her body to moving her bra straps down her shoulder so he could see her breast, moving to the back and removed her bra he lowered his mouth over one nipple licking in a circular motion. His other hand cupped her other breast feeling her nipple getting hard by just his lightest touch. She hummed while he smiled again her beast. He bite her nipple and sucked then he let go and blew his hot breathe over get wet nipple making nipple hard. "Ahhhh" as Sharon's body shivered her head back against the door, trying so hard not to put her hands in his hair.

Placing kisses between her breast, and moved up to her collar bone and up her throat to her ear. He breathed into her ear. "You are so beautiful Sharon, I want to make love you." She hummed and moved her head next to his, moved her hands down his body and pulled his boxers down. She touch his member causing Andy to moan and bite her neck. Smiling she pumped her hand up and down his shaft. Pushing Andy onto the bed, she crawled up sliding her hands up his legs. Stopping at his thighs, he watched her the look of desire in her eyes half smile on her lips. As she lowered her head and slowly placed her mouth over his head licking him, then covered him completely with her warm mouth, taking him deeper into her throat. Oh my god she's so wickedly hot. "Oh fuck Sharon, fuck." As she sucked on his shaft and cupped his balls with her thumb rubbing his choded, causing Andy to thrust his hips and she took him in deeper. "Oh damn Sharon, god you...you are.." He couldn't think straight with her mouth moving up and down sucking on his shaft and her other hand working his balls.

He felt like he was in heaven, but he didn't want to cum in her mouth just yet, he pulled her up and kissed her. Rolled her on her back and positioned himself over her center. He had a hand in her hair and looked into her eyes, "You are a beautifully wicked woman." She smiled at him and brought her hand to cup his face. "Yes I am, and you love that about me." She rubbed thumb on his lower lip. He kissed her thumb. "Yes I do, there is a lot I love about you Sharon Raydor." He kissed her hard and she brought her other hand onto his back thrusting her hips to feel his shaft pushed against her center. Andy lifted himself a little and placed his head around her center gliding into her hot, wet center filler her completely. Both moaning, looking into each other eyes, seeing nothing but love and smiling at each other. They matched each other thrust. Andy placed his hands over hers and put them above her head as they intertwined their fingers. "Sharon you are truly a beautiful woman." Looking up into Andy's eyes, seeing love deep in his chocolate brown eyes. Feeling herself getting close to her climax. "Andy I...I... Love you." Andy thrusted harder into her. Bringing his mouth to hers in a passionate kiss. "I love you too Sharon."

As they both came together Andy rolled onto his back and brought Sharon to his side. She rested his head on his chest moving her arm in a circle motion over his salt n pepper hair chest. He kissed her head rubbing get back. She put he chin on his chest and looked Andy. "I do love you Andy, you make me very happy. I thought I would feel this way again. You know you drove me crazy when I was in FID. Now look at us, your my best friend and now my man." She placed a small kiss on his chest. Andy brought his hand to her face. "Sharon I have been in love with you for a very long time. I to thought I would never feel this way, you make me want to be a better cop, a father, but most importantly a better man. I'm sorry for how I treated you back then. I was an idiot." A single tear came from her eye at Andy's words. Andy wiped the single year that ran down her cheek and kissed her. "Would you like to stay for the weekend?" She asked into his chest. He started massaging her scalp and placed another kiss on her head. "There's no other place I would rather he then to be with you." She hummed kissed his chest and wrapped her leg around his leg. Finally falling asleep with the man she loved, happiness in her heart, and a smile on her face. Andy held her tightly his face into her hair, smile on his lips. To have the love from this powerful and beautiful woman named Sharon Raydor.

The End


End file.
